vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Candyman
|singers = Fukase English |producers = R.I.P (music, lyrics, illust) |links = }} Background Candyman is an original song by R.I.P featuring Fukase. Lyrics Spinning falling ever dropping My mind is constantly mocking All the things I shouldn't do my impulses are shining through You're alone, nobody's there Social conscience truly rare I can't push away the thought of people lying that they care Dizzying, it's like I'm falling Look away it's really nothing Artificial colors flavors, faking authenticity It's so good so sweet and tasty Melting mouths you're going crazy I can't help it reasons gone, and everybody's falling down Psychedelic lucid dreams Candy made with LSD I know they will never see my twisted spin on sanity Everybody's asking why Don't ya know it's time to die Fracturing the human mind with all the pieces strewn around! Look at you, you're a foul mess! Then again, we are not too different Everyone's a disgusting wreck We are falling once again look at me, I'm a foul mess! I can't help it any longer Now I know this is truly me Everybody will rot away You refuse to say you've lost Tangled up in candy floss Running out of lies to make, next thing ya know you'll pay the cost Fake the smiles that we wear Your facade is quite impaired! Lying your way through life's not gonna get ya anywhere Everyone is outta luck Everybody's time is up You and I are quite alike but that means I have gone corrupt Why is no one asking why don't ya know it's time to die Shattering the minds of many, all the pieces strewn about! Look at you, you're a foul mess! Then again, we are not too different Everyone's a disgusting wreck We are falling once again look at me I'm a foul mess I can't help it longer Go away just leave me be Everybody shall rot away so One two three, and we'll snap our necks! Don't you get we are not too different Everyone's a disgusting wreck We are falling once again Look again, I'm a foul mess! Everything is melting away Go away, this is truly me! Everybody should rot away Logically I shouldn't be so mad about the things that people do, but clearly, it's because of you Don't you know I really do not care if no one's really even there, but really, it's because of you Candy-coated broken dreams. your minds our souls not truly free. Everything is breaking down, because of you Spinning falling ever dropping My mind is constantly mocking Everything you know is gone, because of you Look at you, you're a foul mess! Then again, we are not too different Everyone's a disgusting wreck We are falling once again Look at me, I'm a foul mess! I can't help it any longer Now I know this is truly me Everybody will rot away Now I know this is truly me Everybody will rot away External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Fukase